


永不分离

by Jenny98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Male!Hermione, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny98/pseuds/Jenny98





	永不分离

这是唯一的办法了。  
浓浓的薄荷味刺入我的鼻腔。Harry原先勉强支撑着墙站立的身体现在已经顺着墙滑到了地上，在墙角蜷缩成一团。  
如果Ron在这里，他会指责我吗？  
可这是唯一的办法了。即使Ron没有在两个星期前怒气冲冲地离开，他也不会有什么更好的建议。  
我向Harry走去，靠近他，搂住他缩成一团的不断颤抖的身体，他的汗水蹭到了我的身上。我把他抱了起来，轻轻放在了屋里那张小床上。  
他发出了一声小声的呜咽，就像一只受伤的小动物一样。  
我开始脱他身上的被汗水浸湿的衣物。当我的手不可避免地接触到他赤裸的皮肤时，他发出了一声迷迷糊糊的呻吟。  
他的体温很高，这是Omega发情时的正常现象。也许是我略凉的体温让他感到舒适，他的双手缠上了我的身体，把我向他拉近。  
我终于剥掉了他身上最后一块衣料。我把那些湿成一团的衣物扔到了地上。他的皮肤因为被体液打湿而显得亮晶晶的，因为热潮而泛起淡淡的粉色。  
我扯下了自己身上所有的衣物。  
我不断告诉自己，这是唯一的办法。  
我惊异于自己超乎寻常的清醒。尽管我能感觉到我皮肤下燃烧着的欲望，我却并没有被本能支配，我的头脑异常冷静。  
我低下头看着他。他苍白的脸上泛起了潮红，被汗水打湿的刘海凌乱地贴在了额头上。他紧闭着双眼，嘴中不时泻出不成单词的音节，双腿紧紧绞在一起，突出的膝盖顶在了我的小腹上。  
我小心翼翼地用双手握住了他的脚踝，分开他的双腿。他皱了皱眉头，似乎想要把腿重新合拢，却拗不过我手臂的力气。  
汗水从我的脸颊上滚落下来，我握着他脚踝的手滑到了他的腿弯处，他的身体一览无余地展现在我的眼前。  
我的手竟有些微微颤抖。  
我缓缓地进入了他。  
这是一种奇妙的感觉。他温暖的身体紧紧地包裹着我。这一刻，我终于明白了为什么有的Alpha会被Omega迷得神魂颠倒，为什么他们如此沉迷于这种肉体的享乐。  
可我却没有沉溺在欲望的海洋里，而是低头认真地注视起他来。  
他太瘦了。  
瘦削的脸颊，眼皮下是连脸上的潮红都掩盖不了的青色阴影。肋骨在皮肉上凸了出来。还有那突出的肩胛骨……我依然能清晰地回忆起每次我拥抱他时被硌倒的轻微疼痛。  
“嗯……”他发出了一声梦呓般的声音，两手环住了我的肩膀，两腿也紧紧夹住了我的腰，这让我们紧紧贴在了一起。  
我盲目地、毫无章法地在他的身体里顶弄着。我的目标很明确，找到他身体里那个隐秘的入口，然后进入，成结，让他的发情期结束。虽然我也没少在书上了解到这方面的知识，但第一次亲自做起来，却发现自己还是一窍不通。他紧紧地环抱着我，就好像我是茫茫大海中地一条浮木。他的口中不时发含糊不清的呻吟，就像个在向主人撒娇的小动物似的。  
我闭上眼睛，不再去注视他，而是专注地寻找起他身体里的那个入口。但在我闭上眼睛后，我却依然看见了他——那个魁地奇赛场上神采奕奕的他，那个一个人去夺回魔法石时坚决无畏的他，那个期末考试前被我拖去图书馆学习时没精打采的他，那个三强争霸赛前神经紧绷的他，那个舞会前去邀请女孩时紧张害羞的他，……  
终于，我感觉到它了。那个隐秘的、窄小的入口。它躲在他的身体深处，悄悄地、害羞地却又大胆地吸引着我。  
我费力地把自己挤了进去。  
就在那一刻，那双碧绿色的、杏仁状的眼睛睁开了，水雾匍匐在那双美丽的眼睛里，让它们看起来就像是两汪碧绿地池水。  
我的心跳停跳了一拍。  
但他却并不像是在看我。他的眼神茫然地注视着前方，好像并不知道他在哪里，也并不知道我是谁。  
他低双腿在我的腰部摩擦了两下，然后缠了上来。  
两滴泪水从双美丽的眼睛里滑落。  
“Don’t go.”他喃喃地说道。像是在对我说，又像是在自言自语。  
第一次，我的大脑摆脱了理智的束缚。  
我低下头吻了他。  
与此同时，我感觉到我在他身体里的那部分慢慢胀大，把它撑满，微凉的液体灌进他火热的身体里。  
“I’ll never go. Never.”  
我缓缓地从他的身体里滑了出来，侧躺在他旁边。他重新闭上了眼睛，却不再像之前那样仿佛高烧一般发出神智不清的呓语，而是安稳地睡着了。他翻了个身，伸出手抱住了我，仿佛是怕我跑了似的。虽然知道这是被标记后的Omega会对他们的Alpha做出的正常举动，他的样子却还是可爱得让我想笑。我拿过一旁的魔杖，对我们混乱的床铺和黏糊糊得身体施了个清洁咒，接着便回抱住了他。感觉到我的动作，他又往我的怀里蹭了一点。他凌乱的黑发在我的脸颊上扫过，痒痒的，却很舒服。  
我注视着他安详的睡脸，手指在他光洁的后背上划过。  
我知道，我们之间，有些东西永远地改变了。但我已经没有时间去想那会导致些什么。我只知道，我们都还活着，在这个简陋的帐篷里，两具赤裸相拥的身体，蜷缩在这张窄小的床上。  
两具温热的、鲜活的身体。  
—————————  
“恭喜你，Potter先生……你怀孕了，孩子很健康。”  
我并不觉得惊讶。相反，我早已做好了迎接这个消息的准备。我知道Omega的发情期里极高的受孕率。而那时候，我们没有条件做任何保护措施。我看到Harry脸上露出了惊讶的表情，然后看向了我，似乎突然意识到我为什么执意要带他来医疗翼做检查。  
“不管你决定怎么做，我都会支持你。”我迎上Harry的目光，坚定地柔声说道。  
“Potter先生，你需要好好休息，这里是无梦魔药，睡前记得喝下去。抱歉，我实在是顾不过来，我得去……”  
“没关系，Pomfrey夫人，赶快去照顾别的病人吧。”  
Pomfrey夫人急急匆匆地去照顾别的病患了。大战刚结束，霍格沃茨的医疗翼里人满为患，即使多了几个下手，Pomfrey夫人依旧是忙得焦头烂额。Harry看起来像是松了口气，我知道这是因为他是那么讨厌医疗翼。  
回宿舍的路上，我们沉默地并排走着。并不是无话可说，而是有万语千言，却不知从哪里开始。我不知道他想不想要这个孩子，也不知道……他对我到底怀着一份怎样的感情呢？在那些逃亡的岁月里，谁都没有时间去顾及这些儿女情长，但在时间一天天的逝去中，我心中对他的爱却越发清晰。无论他做出什么决定，无论他将来会和谁在一起，这都不重要了。在看到他死气沉沉地躺在Hagrid的怀里的时候，我只觉得自己的一部分已经死去了。而如今他活生生地出现在我面前，我还奢求什么呢？  
“我想把它留下来。”他突然打破了沉默，停了下来。他那双绿莹莹的眼睛直直地注视着我，我想说些什么，却发现自己什么都说不了。  
然后，他的脸在我眼前不断放大，那双明亮的眼睛也离我越来越近了。  
他吻了我。  
我觉得脑袋迷迷糊糊的，整个人都轻飘飘的。我忘记了我们身在满目疮痍的霍格沃茨里，我忘了我们刚刚经历了一场有许多人牺牲了的战争，我忘了这一年来四处漂泊的艰苦的生活……这一切都从我脑海中消失了，只剩下他柔软的嘴唇和温热的气息，还有空气中那薄荷的香味。  
我还没来得及在这种美妙的感觉里沉溺，他便松开了我。那双充满爱意的眼睛直视着我，微抿的嘴唇却无法掩饰他内心的紧张。  
我太了解他了。  
我的心怦怦地跳着。  
他在等我的答案。  
我闭上眼睛，回吻了他。  
我不知道这一切是怎么开始的。我们就像疯了一般来到了我的寝室里。此刻的寝室并没有人，而我也不愿去细想那些人为什么不在这里。我们亲吻着对方，倒在了我的床上，开始脱彼此身上的衣服。  
这太疯狂了。虽然施了静音咒和忽略咒，但两个人，在我的寝室里……  
我解开他胸前的扣子，拉下它的衣服。他的肩膀首先露了出来，然后是胳膊，还有腹部……我亲吻着他的脸颊，他的耳垂，他的脖子，他的胸口，一路向下……我就像一个探知着一个未知世界的孩子，探索着他的身体的每一寸皮肤，每一处皱褶……  
他在我的抚摸和亲吻下颤抖着，脸上浮起一层害羞的粉色。我们相拥着，亲吻着对方，喃喃着对方的名字。我寻找着那个给他带去快感的点，直到他在我的撞击下和我一起攀上巅峰。  
我喘息着伏在他的身上。他温暖的身体还包裹着我，之前缠在我腰上的双腿滑了下来，在床单上大开着。床单被我们弄得黏糊不堪。他疲惫地搂紧我，嘴唇贴着我的脸颊，温热的气息喷在我的颈侧。  
而我差一点，差一点就要失去他了。  
一滴眼泪滴落在他的脸颊上，顺着他的脸颊滑进了枕头里。  
我哭了。  
他捧住我的脸，和我额头相抵，一双宝石般的绿色眼睛望着我。  
我不能自已地想起他被Hagrid抱着出现在我和其他所有人面前的画面。想到他一个人孤独地去面对死亡的画面，我只觉得心如刀绞。  
“别再……别再独自去面对一切了。不要把我们扔下。我不能失去你，Harry。”  
“对不起。”  
“我爱你。”我感觉自己的泪水顺着脸颊流到了他的脸上。  
“我也爱你。”他抹去我的泪水，轻声说。  
我们相拥而眠。我静静地注视着他安静的睡颜，发现他无意识地把一只手搁在了小腹上。  
我笑着把我的手贴了上去。  
我知道，再一次，我们之间的某些东西永远地改变了。但我已经疲惫得无力去想象将来我们的生活的样子，只是紧紧搂住了他。  
战争结束了，我们都活着，我们爱着彼此。  
这已足够。


End file.
